The present invention relates to a flat display, and particularly to a structure of a flat display in which a transmission type display unit such as a liquid crystal panel is assembled with a back light unit for illuminating the display unit from the back surface side.
In recent years, development has been extensively made of flat displays having flat shapes differently from CRTS. In particular, active matrix type or plasma addressed type liquid crystal panels become a focus of attention as devices capable of attaining a large screen or displaying dynamic images. The liquid crystal panel, which is not of a spontaneous light emission type, needes to use external light for display, and it is mainly classified as either a reflection type or a transmission type. The transmission type is illuminated from the back surface side, and thereby it requires a back light. Thus, a display unit composed of a transmission type liquid crystal panel is assembled with a back light unit including lamps such as fluorescent lamps, to form a flat display set.
In the related art flat display set, a liquid crystal panel and a back light have been integrally fixed on the set. However, the back light using fluorescent lamps as a light source has a specific service life, and thereby it must be replaced. In this case, when the back light is taken out of the set for replacement, various parts such as a liquid crystal panel and a drive circuit board must be simultaneously removed. In other words, the maintenance work for the flat display has been complicated. Further, since wirings for lamps such as the fluorescent lamps used as a light source in the back light are fixed by soldering, handling of the wirings thus fixed by soldering has been laborious in the replacement of the back light. That is, the related art flat display has failed to examine the exchangeability of the burned out lamps and the like. Taking into account the tendency that a large sized liquid crystal panel will be mainly used for the flat display applications in the future, the exchangeability of the back light becomes important for increasing the commercial worth of the flat panel.